


Off-Ramp Welcome

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Zayn, Supportive Liam, car birth, natural birth, on the side of a freeway, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, god this isn't happening!" Zayn started to panic, lip quivering as his eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want to have my baby here, Liam!"</p><p>	"You won't," Liam declared, rushing into the bedroom to grab his husband's overnight bag and rushing back into the living room. He wrapped an arm around his back as well as an arm under his elbow and quickly led the pregnant man into their SUV and getting him situated before he hopped into the driver's side and took off down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Ramp Welcome

"Liam, this is all your fault!" Zayn spat as he waddled into their living room, hands on his large belly. 

The older lad quirked a brow at his husband trying to stifle a smile. "What's my fault, babe?"

"This damned baby! He's got my back aching and feet swelling! I barely get to sleep anymore because he likes to be up at the witching hour and I look like a fucking whale!" he snapped before his lip started quivering and tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Oh, Zayn," Liam cooed, getting off the couch and walking over to his overdue husband. He cupped the brown eyed boy's face and kissed him softly. "You've got one more week, love, can you handle that?"

"I don't know," he sniffled, idly rubbing his swollen belly. "I ache everywhere and I'm so uncomfortable. "I just want him out of me."

Liam frowned and caressed Zayn's cheek before pecking his lips. "I know, love. You've got one week left." Zayn opened his mouth to respond only to gasp and grimace. Liam furrowed his brows and explored his husband's features. "Zayn? What is it?"

"I...I don't think the baby will wait that long," he whispered, glancing down at the puddle beneath his and Liam's shoes.

"What makes you think that...Ohhh." The blue eyed boy asked and then paused when his eyes followed Zayn's and discovered the puddle at their feet. "Oh my, god, Z, you're water broke!"

"Oh, god this isn't happening!" Zayn started to panic, lip quivering as his eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want to have my baby here, Liam!"

"You won't," Liam declared, rushing into the bedroom to grab his husband's overnight bag and rushing back into the living room. He wrapped an arm around his back as well as an arm under his elbow and quickly led the pregnant man into their SUV and getting him situated before he hopped into the driver's side and took off down the road. 

Liam wanted to curse any and everyone for the fact that they lived thirty minutes from the nearest hospital. It was no one's fault but his and Zayn's so he had no right to really blame anyone. On top of that, traffic wasn't on their side today and the Wolverhampton boy could practically feel the panic and tension radiating off his husband. He reached over the console and grabbed the frenzied boy's hand, stealing glances at him with a reassuring smile. "Deep breaths, Zayn, we'll be there in a few."

He hadn't had his first contraction yet and both men were glad for that. It gave them some leeway and time on their hands however long that would be. Zayn suddenly tensed up and squeezed Liam's hand, biting his lips hard enough to pierce skin as his face flushed red. "F-Fuck..."

"Breathe it out, Z, you've got it," Liam coached, keeping his eyes on the road, drifting in and out of traffic and following the signs to the freeway. He could feel the circulation leaving his hand as his husband squeezed it harder. He sighed in relief when the grip was suddenly gone and Zayn was breathing heavy against the passenger window. "Is it over?"

"For now," he spat. "It's only the first of fucking many!"

"I know, baby, but we're almost there. It was only your first contraction, yeah? Remember what the books said? We don't usually have to worry until you've had the second."

"Oh fuck the books, Liam!" Zayn snapped. "Those damned things aren't helping what I'm going through right now! That stupid breathing doesn't work either! I suggest you step on the gas and get me to the bloody hospital or it'll be the last time you ever touch me!"

In any other circumstance, Liam would have taken his husband's threat to heart but he knew it was the pain talking plus the panicking wasn't helping matters either. "Okay, babe, we're almost there, the freeway's right up ahead."

"N-No!" Zayn gasped, clutching the arm rest so tightly his knuckles went white. "Pull over, L-Liam he's coming now!"

"What? No he's not," Liam shook his head signaling to merge over and pulling to the side of the road.

"How are you going to fucking tell me he's not?!" Zayn roared, glaring at his husband. He leaned over and grabbed Liam's shirt. "He's. Coming. Now."

Liam nodded and scrambled to get off his seatbelt and rushed to the passenger side, nearly flinging the door open and quickly removing Zayn's sweatpants and boxers. "Oh, shit."

"'Oh, shit', what?" Zayn's eyes widened thinking something was wrong. "Wh-What is it?"

"Babe, you're crowning," Liam pursed his lips, opening the back door and grabbing the beach towels from the other day. He shook them out a few times before placing one at Zayn's feet and the other beneath his bum.

"Wh-What are you doing, Liam? If you think I'm delivering a baby on the ramp of a freeway you've lost your fucking mind."

Liam sighed and cupped Zayn's face. He knew his husband was panicking otherwise he wouldn't be shouting obscenities at him. He couldn't really blame the pregnant man either. If the roles had been switched, the Wolverhampton boy would most likely be panicking as well. "Zayn, honey, I know you're panicking and I know this is scary, but I read the books and I promise our son will be okay."

Zayn peered down at the sapphire-eyed boy with frenzied chocolate ones realizing he had no other choice but to trust his husband. It was near impossible to reach a hospital with the way that their son was already crowning and it was a fifteen minute drive. The pregnant man nodded and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "O-Okay...”

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes," he croaked.

"Alright," he nodded, kissing his forehead before he pulled away and grabbed another towel. "Give me a big push, Zayn."

Zayn gripped the sides of the seat and bore down as hard as he could, groaning through clenched teeth as he felt his son stretch him past his limit. "Ah! Urgh.....holy fuck."

"You're doing so good, Zayn. The head's almost out," Liam coached as he carefully helped ease the head out earning a painful shriek from Zayn. "A few more pushes like that, Zayn, and he'll be here."

"We're never having another one!" Zayn growled out as he pushed harder, his body doing its best to deliver the child. "Th-This is fucking unb-bearable!"

"I know, Z, I know," Liam nodded, grabbing for the shoulders next and carefully pulling with Zayn's pushing. 

Zayn let out an ear-shattering scream as the baby slipped out and into Liam's arms. He collapsed against the seat panting heavily, sweat beading across his forehead and around his neck. "Is he out?" he panted, head lolling to the side to look at his husband.

Liam had a shit-eating grin on his face as he wiped at their son's face and wrapped him in the towel. "Yes, he is, Zayn," his husband nodded setting the tiny baby on his chest. 

"Oh my, God, Liam," Zayn gasped tears springing to his eyes. "We have a son."

"You did so well, Zayn, I'm really proud of you," Liam praised, leaning forward and pecking his lips. "I don't have scissors to cut the cord so you'll have to hold him until we get to the hospital."

"Okay," he nodded, holding their new baby to his chest and rubbing his little back.   
Liam kissed their baby's forehead and then Zayn's lips once more before he climbed back into the car and headed back onto the road. Halfway into the drive, Zayn started talking to their son and the Wolverhampton boy couldn't help but grin at the interaction. Zayn was going to be such a great father and he thanked God for being blessed with his husband and son.

"Xander..."

"Hm? You say something, babe?" the older lad asked, glancing at Zayn.

"I want to name him Xander. Xander James."

"That's a bit exotic," he teased. "But I love it."


End file.
